36/76
{eser | önceki= 36/75 | sonraki= 36/77 | başlık=Yasîn Suresi | bölüm= | yazar=Kuran-ı Kerim | notlar= }} Arapça harfli ayet metni فَلَا يَحْزُنكَ قَوْلُهُمْ إِنَّا نَعْلَمُ مَا يُسِرُّونَ وَمَا يُعْلِنُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Fela yahzünke kavlühüm inna na'lemü ma yüsirrune ve ma yu'linun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Fela yahzünke: seni mahzun etmesin 2-kavlühüm: onların (boş) sözleri 3-inna: biz 4-na'lemü: biliriz 5-ma yüsirrune: onların hem içlerini 6-ve mayu'linun: hem de dışlarını Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Mahzûn etmesin seni onların sözleri; şüphe yok ki biz, gizlediklerini de biliriz, açığa vurduklarını da. Ali Bulaç Meali Öyleyse onların sözleri seni hüzne kaptırmasın. Gerçekten biz, sakladıklarını da, açığa vurduklarını da biliyoruz. Ahmet Varol Meali 76.Artık onların sözleri seni üzmesin. Şüphesiz biz onların gizlediklerini de açığa vurduklarını da biliyoruz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) (Ey Muhammed!) Artık onların sözü seni üzmesin. Çünkü biz, onların gizlediklerini de açığa vurduklarını da biliyoruz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali (Resûlüm!) O halde onların sözleri sakın seni üzmesin. Kuşkusuz biz, onların gizlemekte olduklarını da, açığa vurduklarını da biliyoruz. Edip Yüksel Meali 76. Sözleri seni üzmesin. Gizledikleri ve açıkladıkları her şeyi çok iyi biliriz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) O halde onların lakırdıları seni üzmesin. Biz onların içlerini de biliriz dışlarını da. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) O halde onların lâkırdıları seni mahzûn etmesin, biz onların içlerini de biliriz dışlarını da Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen İmdi onların lâkırdıları seni mahzun etmesin. Şüphe yok ki Biz, onların neleri gizlediklerini ve neleri ilan ettiklerini biliyoruz. Muhammed Esed Ama o (hakikati inkar eden)lerin sözlerinden üzüntüye kapılma: şüphe yok ki Biz onların gizlediklerini de, açığa vurduklarını da biliriz. Suat Yıldırım O halde ey Resulüm, üzülme sen onların laflarına, onların gizlediklerini de iyi biliriz, açıkladıklarını da, sen hiç tasalanma! Süleyman Ateş Meali Onların sözü seni üzmesin. Biz onların gizlediklerini de açığa vurduklarını da biliyoruz. Şaban Piriş Meali Onların sözleri seni üzmesin. Biz onların gizlediklerini de açıkladıklarını da elbette biliyoruz. Ümit Şimşek Meali 76: Onların sözü seni tasalandırmasın. Biz onların sakladıklarını da biliriz, açığa vurduklarını da. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Artık onların sözü seni üzmesin! Biz onların sır olarak tuttuklarını da açıkladıklarını da biliyoruz. Yusuf Ali (English) Let not their speech, then, Grieve thee. Verily We know what they hide as well as what they disclose. M. Pickthall (English) So let not their speech grieve thee (O Muhammad). Lo! We know what they conceal and what proclaim. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 71-76- Şunu da mı görmediler, o gafiller ki, uyanmıyorlar. Biz kendileri için ellerimizin yaptığı şeylerden, yani başka hiçbir sanatın katkısı olmayıp, doğrudan doğruya kendimizin var ettiğimiz nimetlerden en'am, yumuşak hayvanlar yarattık... Bu hatırlatmada birçok yönlerden incelikler vardır ki, bunu tefsirden çok, okuyanların zevki takdir edecektir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 76. Ama o inkar edenlerin sözlerinden üzüntüye kapılma: şüphe yok ki Biz onların gizlediklerini de, açığa vurduklarını da biliriz. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 76. (İmdi) Ey Peygamberlerin Sonuncusu teselli bul (onların) o müşriklerin öyle ahmak kimselerin (lâkırdıları seni üzmesin) onların sana şair, sihirbaz demelerinden, senin peygamberliğini inkâr etmelerinden dolayı müteessir olma. Onların artık ne kadar akılsız, cahil kendi fâidelerini, zararlarını takdirden âciz kimseler oldukları meydanda. Öyle ehemmiyetsiz kimselerin ne kıymetleri vardır ki, onların dedikodularından dolayı senin için endişeye mahal bulunsun!. (Şüphe yok ki, biz) Ben Yüce Yaratıcı (onların neler gizlediklerini) nasıl yalanladıklarını, düşmanlık beslediklerini (ve neler açığa vurduklarını) I i san lariyle neler söylediklerini, ne gibi bâtıl isnatlarda, lâkırdılarda bulunduklarını (biliyoruz) onların hiçbir hal ve hareketi Allah katında meçhul değildir. Onlar elbette ki, lâyık oldukları cezalara kavuşacaklardır. Onlar Yüce Yaratıcının mahlûkatı üzerindeki kudretini tasarruflarını bir kere düşünmeli değil midirler?. Kâfirler ve münafıklar hakkında ne büyük bir ilâhi tehdit!.